


Всё будет хорошо

by Emiliya



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Gen, Modern Era, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiliya/pseuds/Emiliya
Summary: У каждого бывают в жизни моменты, когда из ниоткуда приходит захлестывающая с головой усталость.В такие моменты весь мир становится серым, появляются странные желания вроде "пойти и где-нибудь сдохнуть".От таких моментов никто не застрахован. Даже страны. Даже вечно улыбающийся Италия.
Relationships: North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia)





	Всё будет хорошо

**Author's Note:**

> Идея пришла после прочтения одного хэдканона вот в этой группе: http://vk.com/hetaliahead

У каждого бывают в жизни моменты, когда из ниоткуда приходит захлестывающая с головой усталость.  
В такие моменты весь мир становится серым, появляются странные желания вроде "пойти и где-нибудь сдохнуть".  
От таких моментов никто не застрахован. Даже страны. Даже вечно улыбающийся Италия.

Когда на Венециано нападает меланхолия, он старается ни с кем не разговаривать. И нет, не из-за обычных альтруистических мотивов вроде " Не хочу никого напрягать". Ему просто хочется _одиночества_.  
Ах, как ненавистно ему это чувство в обычные дни! Создаётся впечатление, будто стены начинают давить на тебя.  
Но как желанно это давление во время подобных приступов.

Германия, пусть и не признаётся в этом никому, кроме себя, в такие моменты боится. Его ~~пугает~~ напрягает неулыбчивый Италия с несколько безумными мыслями, но в то же время он боится за своего друга. "Как бы не сделал чего-нибудь с собой," - думает он, смотря на то, как итальянец рисует очередную картину.  
Даже его рисунки пугают в такие моменты: черно-серая Эйфелева башня, видящаяся будто из окна, и большие кроваво-алые розы по краям полотна. Совсем не в стиле жизнерадостного Венециано, использующего чёрный только для теней.

Италия забывает о всех своих привычках. Он встаёт около двенадцати часов дня, пьёт несколько чашек крепкого кофе с тремя ложками сахара, одевается и уходит гулять по городу.  
А вечером садится за мольберт и снова рисует. 

_Он будто пытается использовать тьму, поглощающую его, вместо чёрной краски. Ведь краски так быстро заканчиваются._

Самое забавное, что причины этих припадков, как называл это Германия, не было. Просто в какой-то момент все вокруг становилось серым и унылым, а силы улыбаться куда-то пропадали.

**_"Я хочу умереть."_ **

\- Чего это ты опять завял, тупой братец?! - по дому разнесся грохот открывшейся, наверняка от удара ноги, двери. - Я отдыхал с этим томатным ублюдком, когда мне позвонил тупой картофельный ублюдок! - голос становился все ближе и ближе, а Венециано продолжал сидеть на подоконнике в своей комнате и пить кофе.

"Главное - молчать," - справедливо подметил Северный Италия, тихо отпивая горячий напиток и ставя чашку на стол.

"Он подумает, что дома никого нет, и уйдёт," - думал Венециано, натягивая рукава свитера на пальцы. Звук приближающихся шагов он предпочел игнорировать.

"Да, он устанет искать и уйдёт домой," - кусая губы, итальянец пытался утихомирить ускорившееся сердцебиение.

**_"Чертов кофе!"_ **

"Пусть он устанет и уйдёт домой," - просил Италия, до крови прокусывая губу и все же вслушиваясь в голос брата, зовущий его.

 _"Пусть он уйдёт!"_ \- со странным отчаянием подумал Венециано, слыша звук открывшейся двери и зажмуриваясь, до слез, до звездочек перед глазами.

\- Хэй, братец! Какого черта ты захандрил?! - в пыльную комнату красочным вихрем влетел Романо. Сквозь приевшийся запах кофе прорезался аромат солнца, тепла и спелых томатов.

Венециано не желал ни с кем разговаривать. Хотелось просто побыть одному. Но попробуй, докажи это вечно раздраженному Романо!  
Чисто из приличия - старательно отгоняя желание прямым текстом послать брата, - Италия сполз с подоконника:

\- Ну и чего тебе? - тихо спросил он.

\- Чего-чего... Ничего! Какого черта этот картофельный ублюдок звонит мне?! - мгновенно загорелся Южный Италия.

\- Мне-то откуда знать? - равнодушно пожал плечами Северный. - Я его не просил.

\- Хах! Ещё бы ты его просил! - поморщившись, ответил Романо. - В общем, давай. Иди сюда, - он расставил руки в стороны, напоминая теперь статую Иисуса в Бразилии.

\- Ве? - всерьёз удивился Венециано.

\- Ну... Тебе же плохо вроде... - начал бубнить старший. - Так что... Обнимашковая терапия? - немного несмело улыбнулся он.

Венециано замер. Уголок губ дернулся, в глазах защипало. Все слова будто исчезли, воздух царапал пересохшее горло.  
Не в силах ответить, Италия просто кивнул.

Практически в тот же момент он оказался сжат сильными руками Романо.

\- Давай, братец, - успокаивающе шептал он, пока Венециано начинал рыдать у него на плече, - Поплачь. Полегчает.

Он не умел утешать. И Феличиано знал это. Но, чёрт... Как же иногда ему необходимы такие простые объятия!

\- Все будет хорошо, Феличиано, - продолжал говорить Ловино, гладя рыдающего брата по голове и прижимая к себе. - Все будет хорошо.

Италия знал это. Более того, он уже не помнил, сколько раз говорил эту фразу за всю свою жизнь... Наверное, поэтому он не верит, говоря её саму себе?

**_Все будет хорошо, Феличиано._ **

Он верил брату. Просто потому, что знал это.  
Все будет хорошо, пока брат рядом.  
Все будет хорошо, пока Германия будет таким правильным.  
Все будет хорошо, пока сам Италия будет улыбаться даже сквозь слёзы.

**_Все будет хорошо._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Поскольку Книга Фанфиков расстраивает меня всё больше и больше, я решила всё-таки перенести свои работы сюда. По крайней мере пока что.


End file.
